I Will Be Me
by Dreamer.dancer13
Summary: When Big Time Rush was discovered and heading out to Hollywood, they left behing a member of their group, Mandy, Logan's younger sister. Two years later and a chance to reunite with her brother and best friends leads Mandy thinking what she wants most
1. Chapter 1

'Today could not be possibly any worse' I thought as I viewed the scene in front of me; amusement clearly written in my brown eyes. I watched as my four best friends sat in my living room, bruised and bleeding from various places.

"You know, you probably shouldn't have soaked those girls. Now the field hockey team is gonna be out to get you."

"You know, you're not helping the situation Mandy." A boy who was holding an ice pack to his cheek remarked. His name was Logan; he's my best friend and older brother. The other three boys, who all groaned in unison agreed with him, were also my best friends.

James Diamond, 'the face' of our little group. He's dreamt of being a famous pop star ever since he learned the definition of music. He always carries his lucky comb with him and whenever you catch him singing, he'll go off into a rant about how he's going to be a huge famous pop star one day. But he's like my other brother, always looking out for me and telling me what hair products would work great for my hair.

Carlos Garcia, 'the daredevil', as we all calls him. Carlos always has his luck hockey helmet on and he never takes it off. If it weren't for that helmet, I think he'd suffer more brain damage than normal. Carlos is like one big giant goof ball of a teddy bear. He can be sweet and caring and then extremely risk taking the next.

Logan is my older brother. He's smart and sarcastic at times but really has a caring side once you get to know him. As my brother, he's always watching out for me and stands up for me whenever I'm being bullied. Not only that but he's my math tutor since I suck at the subject.

Then there was Kendall Knight. Kendall is a true natural born leader and always knows what to say. He's an amazing hockey player and I'm probably the closes to him out of everyone in our group; including Logan. He always has the right joke and loves to pull pranks on everyone.

Then there's me. My name's Amanda, Mandy for short. I'm not a daredevil, I'm not smart, I'm not the face, and I am most certainly not a leader. I'm normal unfortunately. I barely fit in with the crowd and especially with my brother and his friends. The only thing I can really do is dance. I've been dancing since I was four years old and now twelve year later here I am. The guys say I'm good but I know their just saying that because they don't want to hurt my feelings.

"Well it serves you right," I say while readjusting my glasses. Yeah, I'm one of those girls with the frizzy, unmanageable hair, the dorky glasses, braces and baggy clothing. I like the way I look, don't get me wrong, but it doesn't stop the teasing from everyone else.

"Still, you could be a little nicer while were in pain right now," Kendall groans.

"Or I could rub it in your faces how much of a stupid move that was and that it's kinda your fault." I smirk and make my way up to my room to do my homework.

About ten minutes later Logan barges into my room with the others hot on his tail, "Hey Mandy, were going out for awhile and who knows when we'll be back so you know the rules an make sure you follow them , okay? Bye." He says in a rush

I look at all of them strangely as they pile out of my room. 'Well that was interesting,' I think as I turn my attention back to by bio work. I was starting to become bored so I put my ipod on and started listening to my favorite music.

I didn't realize how late it had gotten when Logan came back into my room. I took my ipod out of my ears and looked at him strangely. He had this weird look on his face, like something good just happened but it's also a bad thing too.

"Hey, what's with the face?" I ask as I move my books over so he can have room to sit.

"What? Me? Nothing, nothing at all." He rambled on. Usually when Logan rambles something's going on.

"Logan, you're rambling again and you and I both know what that means." I give him my famous 'I- know- something's- up- and- you- better- tell- me' look, and he avoided eye contact with me.

"Well nothing really. Honestly Mandy, you have nothing to worry about. Hey it's getting kind late. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? I mean you have an all day rehearsal tomorrow and you want to have all the energy you can get. Okay well goodnight sis'." Once again with the rambling and then he's out the door. 'Well, that could've gone better,'

But he was right about one thing, I do have an all day rehearsal tomorrow. My dance studio is performing a ballet for the retirement home here in Minnesota. It should be fun, least it counts as community service.

I get ready for bed and drift into a dreamful slumber. The only thing that ruined it though was the annoying sound of my stupid alarm clock.

_6:30 a.m. _I groaned as I read the digital numbers. I quickly got up, showered, dressed in my dance wear, and went downstairs for a quick breakfast. By the time I was done, it was already eight in the morning. I rushed out of the house and out to my car and quickly drove off. By the time I got to the studio we were all practicing and soon I was joining them.

The day seemed to fly by because by the time we were finished, it was seven in the evening. Since I was exhausted, I decided to stay over at my friends' house since it was much closer than my own.

_Hey, sleeping over at Dani's house tonight, tell mom see ya tomorrow-_ I txted Logan this and didn't wait for a reply. By the time we were done showering and dressed in our pj's , we'd already crashed.

The next day, I bid goodbye to Dani and her family as I drove back to my own home at a nice speed. By the time I pulled into the driveway, something didn't feel right. I don't know what it was, but I just had this feeling that something was missing.

"Mom? Dad? Logan?" when no one replied I definitely knew something was up. But then my mom came in through the kitchen.

"Oh Mandy, I didn't hear you come in. How was the rehearsal yesterday?"

"It was good, tiring really but other than that things ran smoothly." I smiled as I told her.

"Well that's good. I'm glad things weren't hectic as usually for you." She gave me a warm smile. That's my mom always loving me no matter what the situation.

"Speaking of hectic, where's Logan? I wanna tell him about yesterday." My mom's smile then fell from her face and was soon replace by a sadden expression.

"Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked worriedly.

"Well no, nothing bad to be exact," I waited for her to explain the rest. "Well your brother and his friends, Kendall, Carlos and James, all got a recording deal with Gustavo Rocque and are heading out to Hollywood to record some songs." I felt my insides freeze. _Gone? Hollywood?_ I felt a sudden shaking feeling inside me start to turn up.

How could they leave me like this? And they didn't even say goodbye. No txt message, no phone call, not even an email. Just gone, just like that. I felt the saltiness of tear star to leak down my cheeks. My brother and my best friends just left me. What am I going to do? How am I going to survive high school without them? Who will be there when I'm sad and need a shoulder to cry on? Who will be there to listen to me when I need to vent? What about when I start to get bullied again? No one will be there to protect me anymore.

I drop my bag onto the floor and race upstairs to my room, ignoring my mom's calls. I burst into my room and fling myself onto my bed; already the tears are soaking the pillows. Why? Why did they have to leave me? My own brother, and my best friends too. I am literally alone now. I know I have my parents, but I don't have any other friends except the ones from dance; and they don't go to my school. Life will never be the same now. I don't even know how long they'll even be gone for. Who knows is and when they're coming back. Will they forget about me? All these questions swam through my head as my tears kept flowing. I raised my head off of the pillows, which were now soaked with my tears, and wiped my eyes.

"I have to be me. I have to, no I will stand up for myself and I will not be put down anymore." Even as I said these words, a few tears escaped from my eyes. I just have to move on. I can't let my brother and his friends always defend me. I have to make a name for myself. I'll have to be me.


	2. Chapter 2

~*Two Years Later~*

So much has happened in so little time. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan made it big time, literally. They're now called Big Time Rush and are becoming a HUGE success throughout the world. I can't be mad even though I should be. Two years and not one phone call no email no txt; they didn't even make contact with me when it was my birthday! Now that I was extremely mad about. But as quickly as it came, I got over it. I can't really blame them anyway; being famous must mean they're busy all the time. Still it'd be nice to see them again.

I miss my brother. I miss him so much. These past two years have definitely been interesting though. After the guys left, I got myself a job teaching dance to the younger kids at my dance studio. I work three days a week and it help pass the time. I changed my appearance too. No more braces and I finally got contacts. I let my hair grow out till' it reached my below my shoulders and highlighted it blonde.

On top of that, no more baggy clothes for me. I started dressing like a girl; makeup and all. I wouldn't say I'm a girly girl now, but I look more like a girl than a guy now; and that's something I like now. As for dance, I've started competition dancing that takes the studio all over the country. This year were going to LA for a whole month! Now that is something I'm excited about. Not just cause I get out of Minnesota again but I just might get to see Logan and the others.

I only know what I read about them in magazines; and it was most interesting I must say. Apparently Kendall got a girlfriend named Jo Taylor. When I found this out I felt a pang of hurt. I will admit I've always found Kendall to be extremely good looking and all but I always told myself 'why would he want to be with a girl like me?' but that was before I changed.

"Mandy? Ready to get going? I gotta get you to the airport by ten, and it's now eight." I heard my mom call from the kitchen. _This is it, _I think, I'm finally going to LA. I grab my carry on and head down the stairs.

Mom and I make our way to the car and then were off to the airport to meet the others. The competition team consists of me and ten other girls. We're a small bunch but we do score the highest overall. As we drive down the highway a million thoughts race through my head. _Will they remember me? Will they even recognize me? What will they say? Will they like the change? Will they be surprised at what I'm doing there?_ All these questions jumbled in my head, I didn't even notice that we arrived at the airport.

Mom bids me goodbye and I make my way onto the plane. I find my seat and out my ipod on. As we began take off, I looked out the window, a smile made its way onto my face. I soon fell asleep and when I woke we were landing.

"Are you ready for this Mandy?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Dani. After the guys left she became my first official girl best friend. It was nice and now we're as close as sisters.

"Heck yes I am. I can't believe we're here,"

"Neither can I, and I can't believe this is our last year." Sadly this is true. We're seniors, which means this is our last year dancing together as a group. The very thought sadden me, but I waved the thought away as we descended the plan. We met up with our group and soon all piled into the bus that was provided for us.

We were making our way to the Palm Woods Hotel, the home for future starts. Granted that's where the competition starts.

"Okay ladies," our instructor called out, "you will each room with your partner and the older girl will be in charge of you no matter what. Now you can pick up your schedules tomorrow morning at the front desk. Just tell the man who you are, where you're from, and which studio. Make sure you have dance wear on cause most likely you'll be working. Okay everyone? Let's get this show on the road." We all cheer and holler.

We step out of the bus and look on in awe at the amazing hotel. This place was AWESOME! Palm trees everywhere, a pool and cute guys too.

"Mandy are you even listening to me?" apparently not; I'm too busy looking at a good looking blonde. Well I don't think the back of his head counts.

"Huh?"

"I guess not," Dani laughs. I join in and soon we're laughing and walking to the receptionist desk.

The lobby is just as nice as the outside. When we reach the front desk, I see an overgrown man in glasses with a nametag that reads 'Bitters'. _Well I guess his name fits his attitude. _I think as I watch as he types endlessly on his computer with a scowl on his face. I approach closer and ring the bell. The little ding finally gets his attention as he looks up and in the process knocks down a container of pencils an papers. Dani and I snicker behind closed mouths.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods. How may I help you?" he asks us with a force smile as he attempts to clean up his mess.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm….. We're checking in for the dance competition." I ask as nicely I can without trying to laugh. Dani, however, isn't as successful as I was. She lets out a quick chuckle and quickly clamps her mouth shut with her hands.

Bitters begins typing on his computer

"Name?"

"Amanda Mitchell,"

"Are you the team captain Ms. Mitchell?"

"Yes I am." Unfortunately, being captain means too many responsibilities I can handle. But of course every girl had to vote me captain cause they say I deserve it since it's my last year. I know it's an honor but it's just so much stress. Oh well, it's only for a month. What's the worst that can happen within a month's time?

"Alright then, you're in room 2K," he tells us as he hands us two cards, "here are your keys. And have a Palm Woods day."And there's the famous forced smile again.

Dani and I smile politely and quickly leave. We share amused glances and grab our stuff. All of our costumes will have to be picked up later. They're too many to bring up all at once. When Dani and I make it to our room were frozen in awe. This place was fricken SWEET. A long leather couch adjourned the living room along with other chairs and a huge flat screen TV was planted on the wall. A full sized kitchen was right next; a fridge, stove, microwave and other appliances were set up also. Next was our bedrooms; since it was just the two of us we each get our own room. We both went into separate rooms and when I found mine I could not be happier.

The room was the same size as mine back home. Nice and spacious. I threw my stuff onto the bed and surveyed the room. The walls were a delicate ocean blue. A full sized mirror hung on the wall above the dresser. Next to the dresser were shelves of all kinds. For books and pictures, I assume. The best part was the balcony. When I stepped out, I was greeted to the shrill voices of children and teens, all lounging by the pool. The view was amazing, that's all I could say.

"Dude, this bathroom is awesome. Full steam shower, mirror for your huge face, and oh this place is sweet," Dani makes her way next to me and we both stand next to each other and look out at the view.

"I can't believe we're here. Seems like yesterday we were babies just learning how to point our toes,"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And I don't have a big head!" I exclaim. She laughs at me.

"You kinda do, admit it."

"Least I don't have a big nose," I counter back. She instantly shuts up.

"Touché," I nod and smirk.

As much as I want to stand around and enjoy the view of adorably cute guys, I know I have work to do. I have to make sure all the girls are checked in, know the routine if I'm not there, what to do if there alone, know the food schedule, make sure they're all packed. Ugh, the list goes on and on to know end. And on top of it all, I have to go back to the lobby to pick up my costumes. Knowing Dani, she'll put it off till' tomorrow.

"Well as much fun as this is Dani, I gotta go pick up my costumes. All like twenty of them." She laughs and nods, not even bothering looking in my direction. I follow her eyes and see an incredibly HOT guy on a beach chair.

"Isn't he just gorgeous Mandy?" she had this day dreamy look in her eyes and she seemed to sigh and rest her chin on her palm. I just roll my eyes.

"Leave it to you and only you to fall for a guy you not only don't know, but just literally spotted thirty seconds ago,"

"Oh hush up," she never even looked my way.

"You know we're here to work right? To bring home a huge trophy with ribbons and everything?" And Dani is no longer with us ladies and gentlemen.

"Okay you keep staring while I go and actually useful with my time," I leave her and she just waves me off like I don't even exist.

I make my way back down to the lobby and spot a rack with costumes on it. I head over to it and try to find my own costumes. This is the biggest pain of all. I know they have my name on them and all, but that still doesn't reduce the chances of finding them like that. After about fifteen minutes of going through an endless display of colors, I finally found my bag. Luckily everything is in it, accessories included. As I take it off the rack, I turn around and immediately bump into someone, knocking us both to the ground. Both of our possessions falling around us.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I quickly apologized as I tried to help clean up the mess we caused.

"It's no problem, I should've watched where I was going too," the voice said. My hand paused midway of picking up something. _That voice, I know that voice._

I look up at the said person and a gasp escapes my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review so far:) keep em' coming:D**

Sitting right before me, in a pool of sea green eyes, was Kendall Knight. Like the idiot I am, my mouth fell open in utter shock. He looked so different in just two years. His perfect blonde hair was now much lighter thanks to the sun. He seemed taller than before. All in all, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry about that; guess I wasn't looking where I was going," he apologized again and through me an incredibly adorable smirk.

"Oh umm, I-its o-okay. I should've wa-watched where I w-was g-going to-too," wow I sounded like a moron as I stuttered out my own apology. Great, the first time I speak to him directly in two years and I can't even form a complete sentence.

Kendall gave me another smirk and I swear my heart started to flutter._ Wait, what? Why the heck am I feeling like this? _

"No problem," he picked up my bag and we both stood up, "here you go and don't worry about it. Hey, are you new? Cause I don't think I've seen you before?"

"….…."

_Seriously?_

Wow I didn't think I changed that much. But then again a lot can happen in two years. And besides, the guys aren't the brightest bulbs in the box; except Logan but girl wise he's a total ditz. I could have so much fun with this but then again I want them to remember the girl they left behind two years ago without a phone call or anything. Maybe that'll teach them to forget about me!

"Uh yeah, I'm here for the month though," Well that is the truth.

"Oh! You're here for the dance competition aren't you?"

"Yeah, what gave it away? The fact that I'm carrying like twenty pounds in costumes or it's just how I look?"

He furrows his brows and puts on a 'thinking' face as he looks at me from head to toe.

"The costumes"

"That's what I was going for," he laughs a little and I crack a small smile.

As much as I wanted to stay and catch up, I knew I had to go. But I wish he would say something. Maybe they really did forget about me. My heart feels a pang in my chest as the thought crosses my mind.

"Well I gotta get going. Might as well relax before I start training tomorrow. Thanks for the help though." I pivoted on my heel and paced away before he could say anything.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What didn't you say anything useful?_

_Because I am completely oblivious to everything._

"Hey wait!" he calls out.

I turn around so at least my body's facing him.

"I didn't get your name?"

Now's my chance to get my little revenge.

"Um, isn't it obvious? Come on, I thought you'd at least recognize me," I say in utter disappointment and sadness too.

Kendall just gives me a confused look, till' he gets a look of shock on his face.

"Mandy?"

~*Kendall's POV~*

I couldn't believe it. Standing right before me was the girl I never thought I'd ever see again, Mandy. Wow, she looked so different. And in a good way too.

Her hair was definitely longer than when I last saw her. And it also had blonde highlights. No more glasses must have contacts. When she talked before, I didn't see any braces. She has a really pretty smile too. _Whoa, where'd that come from? _She also dressed differently too. She was wearing dark jean shorts that were ripped along the edges with a studded belt. She was wearing a white tank top and black shrug that she left opened so that her shoulders showed. She was wearing a plain silver necklace and studs in her ears. Her hair was down and left in waves. And what shocked me the most was that she was wearing makeup! _The Mandy I know would never wear any makeup, let alone girly clothes too! _But even though she appeared different, she was so beautiful.

"Yo-you look so different, I hardly recognized you," I slowly start making my way over to her for a hug. But as I move forward she moves back, clutching her bag.

"Well two years is a long time Kendall, people tend to change. And sometimes it's for the best." She starts to slowly back away and soon she's pacing down the lobby and to the elevators. I try to catch up to her but when I do the doors have already closed.

I groan in frustration.

I couldn't believe it. Mandy, after two years, here of all places. And for a dance competition that's gonna be a whole month! This is the perfect time to reconnect! But wait, she said training right? Which means she'll be busy almost every day. Now there goes that plan…..

I wonder what the guys would think…. THE GUYS!

That's it! I'll ask them to help me. They'll love seeing Mandy as much as I did after two years. Especially Logan. Not having seen your own sister for a long time must have been really hard on him. I wouldn't be able to imagine not seeing Katie for a whole two years.

I make my way back to our room and open the door to find everyone in it. _Perfect. _

"Guys I have some awesome news," I begin but was soon cut off

"You got new hair products," James obviously.

"You actually used your library card for something useful other than hockey books," oh Logan.

"You found a way for us to have a concert in space," Carlos. We all look at him and give him crazy looks.

"That'd be pretty cool actually,"

"First band to EVER perform in space, imagine all the girls would be all over us even more!"

"I could study the stars and planets, that'd make my day any day!"

"N-no guys listen to me," I raised my voice over the cheering.

All heads turned to look at me, expecting an answer.

"I just saw Mandy,"

"Wait, WHAT!" all of them shouted at the same time.

"Mandy, as in my little sister Mandy?"

"The Mandy we haven't seen in like two years?"

"The Mandy who I tried to get to jump off the school building and onto a trampoline with me?"

"Yes" I answered the one question they all asked; including the crazy one that Carlos asked.

I looked at all of them, waiting for a reaction of some sorts, but all I got were opened mouths.

"Wait, I don't understand, what's she doing here? At the Palm Woods of all places?" James asked.

"She's here for that big dance competition she said."

"Well that makes perfect sense since she's like a great dancer and all," and enter Logan with the logic.

"Well when'd she get here?"

"Like an hour ago or so I think?" I answered honestly.

"Then how come she didn't come to see us?"

Truthfully, I didn't know the answer to that myself. I mean back in Minnesota, we were as close as anyone could possibly be. It was like we had our own little family. No one in the world could bring us down. It was also like we were one body. Logan was the brain, keeping us in line, like a conscious. James was the pretty face. He may get all the girls, but he knows when to give the right advice. Carlos is our very own adrenaline rush. He's the one who tries to get us to do the crazy things we'd never dream of doing.

And then there was Mandy. She's the glue that keeps us together. Truth be told, I think she has a little of each of us in her. She does the crazy things like Carlos, only not as extreme as he does. She knows just the right advice to give us about girls when were all heartbroken and down. And most of all, she's a lot like Logan in her own smart way. She knows things like he does, but she's smarter common sense wise.

I still couldn't believe that she's here. Right now, for the first time in a long time.

But what I couldn't understand was why didn't she seem that happy to see me?

Suddenly it all made sense. After two years of building our reputation as a band, we forgot the one piece that would fit into our puzzle of a family.

"Guys I think I know what's wrong," they all looked at me, expecting an answer.

"We forgot about her,"


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews guys:D you're all awesome and I'm glad you all like the story so far:) please R&R**

~*Mandy's POV~*

_Well, that couldn't have gone any worse, _I thought. I made my way back into the apartment with my stuff. As soon as I came in, I through my stuff on the couch and made my way to the kitchen. Thank whoever that there's already soda in it.

Taking a huge gulp I noticed that Dani wasn't in the room. Must have gone to the pool.

I went back over to the couch and plopped down, slightly bouncing. My meeting with Kendall had left my head feeling fuzzy.

I mean, he only recognized me as soon as I dropped a hint. Some friend he is. I guess my plan to reconcile with my brother and friends have just officially gone down the drain.

So much for that plan.

Although, I guess I should've seen this coming. I mean a group who forgets about someone for two years is bound to act like nothing has changed.

Well, I suppose this is the best anyway. I need to focus on the competition; that's my first priority.

I go into my room and place the costumes in the closet. I sigh as I finish and just sit on the bed. A million thoughts racing through my head. Now how am I suppose to stay on track with four hockey heads playing puck kept entering my every thought?

_Maybe if I went to the pool to look for Dani? I do need to cool off a bit. And I might as well enjoy it while I can; seeing as of tomorrow I will officially have NO life for a whole month._

I change into my two piece bikini and pull over some black shorts and a gray tank top. I grab a towel from the bathroom and make my way down to the lobby. On the way down I saw several of the other dance studio competitors. I could tell from their dance uniform with the logo of their dance studio on the back.

I passed them by without any trouble and made my way over to the pool. Finding an empty chair I sat down and began to relax. The calming sun doing wonders for my pasty complexion. I was beginning to drift off when I felt someone bump into the back of my chair, causing my whole upper body to jerk up. I instantly grabbed my head cause that was the spot that hurt the most.

"Oh I'm so sorry I should've watched where I was going cause then these things can happen and-" I cut him off with my hand. I didn't know who it was cause I had closed my eyes, but the voice sounded familiar.

"It's alright, it was an accident," I finally open my eyes and I had to reclose them from shock. When I reopened them, he was still standing there.

"Oh my, Logan?"

"Uh yeah, do I know you?"

_Oh for the love of all that is good, you have got to be kidding me!_

It's bad enough that one of my own friends didn't recognize me, and now my own brother doesn't even know who I am? I think somebody is out to get me. The odds are definitely not in my favor today.

"Logan, man, don't run off like that we were wondering where you went," and cue the music.

In came James in all his gorgeous glory. I will admit he had most certainly gotten way hotter than the last time I saw him. He is fine! From the looks of his body, he's been working out all lot. And thanks to the sun, he is tan as ever. This is why we made him 'the face' of our group, one look at him and you just want to drop dead cause he's so good looking.

"Well hello there," he instantly pushed Logan away as he noticed me, "I don't believe we've met, I'm James, James Diamond and I'm in a band." It took all my will power to not laugh. I have never known James to 'act' seriously and here he was trying to put the moves on me.

He leaned on the back of the chair and tried to act stunning. He purposely flexed his muscles, which were right my face, trying to impress me. I cracked a smile and it brought a smile to his face too.

"Umm hi, and I know who you are, I've seen your pictures everywhere from where I come from,"

"Really, then you must know that I am single and am looking for-"

"I'm not interested,"

"Ah!" He gave a kinda girl shriek and backed away from me.

"Um, yeah, sorry it's just that you're not my type," that got him going.

"How could you not want this," he wiggled his fingers in front of his face and made his voice go deep.

"Like I said before, you're not my type,"

"But, I'm everybody's type"

"Well not mine," I turned around and when I did I heard a crash and assumed James fainted right on the spot.

Turning around, my guess had been proven. As soon as I did though, he jumped back up.

"Okay, okay. I guess we started out on the wrong foot how about we go out and-"

"James!" We both turned our heads towards Logan who finally decided to step in. Go bro.

"You just barely met her and now you're asking her out? Where are your senses?" apparently not here anymore. "Excuse my friend he can be a little blunt sometimes and-"

"I am not blunt!"

"Yes you are and he can also be a little oblivious too,"

"So I've noticed," this was getting to be awkward for all of us. I was thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. I'm about to get up when,

"Hey guys!" oh you have got to be kidding me. Why, oh why, does he decide to show up NOW of all times?

And enter Kendall, along with Carlos who was holding a giant teddy bear for who knows what.

The two make their way over to us and my heart would not stop beating. Here we were, after such a long time, together again. Least they know each other while I'm sitting here looking like an idiot while James is trying to flirt with me, Logan not even recognizing his own sister, and now enter the last two.

"Wow, you're pretty," Carlos begins to stare at me lovingly. And all I can do is think that this day could not have gone any worse.

"Umm thanks?" sounded more like a question rather than a reply.

"Okay loveryboy, away from the pretty girl. Besides I called dibs in the apartment!" James yelled triumphantly. I gave him a disbelieving look that said one word 'ew'.

"No I called dibs on the first one I saw and she was the first one I saw, so ha!" Carlos got a smug look on his face.

This was getting out of hand and way too fast for my liking.

"Okay then," I stand up and face them, placing my hands on my hips too. "No one, and I repeat no one, gets to call dibs on me unless I say so. So whatever's going on in your head about me you can just push it away, because nothing will ever happen between us. Got it?" all four of them gulped in unison and shook their heads rapidly. Even though it was only directed to James and Carlos, I held a smug look upon my face.

"Look we're sorry about them," Kendall speaks for them.

Odd. I thought by now he would've told them who I was. Guess he's waiting for the right moment.

"Forget about it, I'm use to it by now," I give them a reassuring smile.

"Anyway, Mandy we're go-"

"Wait what?"

"This is Mandy?"

"Ah, she's just as fabulous as I am right now!"

_Great, thanks Kendall._

I give them all a sheepish smile. I look over at Kendall and too soon he realizes his mistake and his eyes go wide. I give him a glare that would make anyone run for it, but Kendall is Kendall and sticks through anything.

I look over at the guys, waiting for their reactions.

James has a look of pure shock that soon changes into a warm smile.

Carlos has a mischievous grin on his face, but at the same time he looks so confused yet happy to see me.

Kendall looked at me sheepishly while shrugging his shoulders innocently.

_Oh if he thinks he's getting away with this, he's got another thing coming to him._

Logan looked so happy; he had a bright and happy smile on his face. A smile of my own began to form on my face at this. I will finally get to spend time with my brother again. My insides are bubbling with warmth that it goes all the way to my toes.

"Well guys, what'd you think of the new me?" I asked while spreading my arms apart. I expected them to start talking all at once like they normally did at points. But instead they all rush forward and pull me into a tight embrace. It was nice to be in a group hug. But what they said to me next made my heart skip a beat with love.

"Mandy, we are so sorry we forgot about you,"


	5. Chapter 5

**you guys are awesome:)! thank you for the reviews**

**I do not own BTR, wish I did though, but I do however own my OC's**

To say I saw that coming would be a lie. I just stood awkwardly in the middle, not knowing what to do at the moment. They were sorry? They remember that they forgotten about me? To say I was satisfied that they finally remember would be an understatement.

I awkwardly patted Carlos' back, who had the tightest grip.

"Um guys, I appreciate all the love, but I need to breathe at one point or another," they all released me and took at least two steps back.

I collected my breath and looked at all of them. I knew they were waiting for me to explode with raging anger. But they had another thing coming to them.

"Okay, you're all forgiven," I sat back down on the chair and propped my legs out.

"WHAT!"

I turned around to face them again and their mouths were agape.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter. But I'll say it again, you're forgiven." I turned back around.

As soon as I did they all crowded around me. Carlos and James on my left, and Kendall and Logan on my left.

"Okay guys, there is a thing called personal space,"

"We heard you the first time, we just don't understand. Why aren't you mad at us?" Logan questioned.

I sighed and stood up again. I turned to face them.

"Because I wouldn't do that to you guys. When have you even known me to hold a grudge? And besides I want to use this time we have together to catch up. Not be mad at you." I told them truthfully.

"You always did give the best pep talks ever out of everyone," Logan gives me a nod of approval. I smile warmly.

"Hey what about me?" Kendall spoke up with him pointing at himself.

"You're the leader of the band, while Mandy is the now good looking advice giver," oh James, as smooth as ever. And still a complete ditz.

"James I mean what I said before, not going to happen," I put my hands on my hips.

"Ah!" cue the girly scream. And once again, he fainted right on the spot.

"Does that happen often now?" I questioned

"The fainting or the girl shrieking?" Kendall asked.

"Both,"

The three sighed and nodded. I gave a little laugh. James jumped up again, looking normal as ever.

"Hey why don't we show you around the Palm Woods? We can even take you to our studio where we record and all,"

I looked at the guys and they seemed really happy about the idea. And who am I to refuse those cute faces?

"Sure just let me go change," I went back up to the room.

I changed into a pair of shorts that said 'Dance' on the butt. And a plain white shirt that hugged in all the right places. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and made my way back down to the lobby.

They guys were all waiting when I got there.

"Okay, let's get going," Carlos and I walk out arm in arm.

They tell me about all the interesting people they've met over the years. There was Guitar Dude, he wrote songs for singers. He was actually pretty cool. Tyler, whom I recognized from the juice box commercials, he was a sweet kid. The Jennifers, singers, dancers and actresses and I learned from Logan that they tried to ask all three of them out when they first got here; but got turned down. I laughed hysterically when he told me the splashed smoothies in their faces. I already knew Bitters, but they told me how much he hates all of them because they're always breaking stuff in the hotel. Lighting the dog, who was so adorable. And a bunch of other people too. We went through the Palm Woods Park, which was awesome. I could definitely run through here every morning.

Now we were all relaxing in the park. Carlos had his helmet on and was for some reason chasing a group of squirrels that apparently stole his cheese a while back.

"So what do you think of the awesome Palm Woods?" James asked me after our little tour was over and we were all sitting on a bench on the park.

"I absolutely love it you guys, I think this is the perfect place to hold a competition." I smile at all of them.

"Wait what competition?" Carlos asked as he stopped running.

"The dance competition that's for the entire month. That's why I'm here actually. I thought you guys knew that?" I questioned

They looked in other directions and began to do other things.

"Kendall didn't tell, you did he?" they all looked at Kendall who was sightseeing with binoculars that he got from somewhere.

"Kendall?" they all asked and crossed their arms.

He turned around and looked at them. "Oops?" sounded more like a question.

"She's only going to be here for a whole month, and she'll have to work while she's here."

"Wait guys, it's not his fault," I stated they all looked at me

I sighed. It really wasn't his fault. I mean I think I would've done the same thing too if it involved one of my friends.

I stood up from the bench and faced the guys, well only three of them; Carlos went back to chasing squirrels again.

"I am only going to be here for a month. Yes it is for the dance competition. And yes I will be working almost every day but that doesn't mean I won't try to make time for you guys. I'll just be dancing or relaxing when you see me."

"We know, we know. But we just really want to spend some time with you, I mean after all you do deserve it." Logan shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"I know, and I want to spend time with you guys too, I'll just have to work something out after my practices,"

Hopefully this is the best thing we can do. My top priority is to win, but I also want to spend time with my brother and friends. This is my last year after all before college.

"Alright then, when do you start practice?" James asked.

"Tomorrow," all of them stood up at the same time and even Carlos found his way back to us.

"Then we need to do as much as possible today!" Carlos exclaimed with a tap of his helmet.

"Carlos, the last time we did as much as possible in one day we got banned for a Target, remember?"

Oh that was an interesting day. And one of the best days of my life. Too bad we can never go within a hundred ft radius of that store again.

"Oh yeah, that was so much fun," he had this look in his eye as he remembers the crazy adventure we had.

"Well then, why don't we take you to the studio now?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, that sounds like a cool idea."

In a matter of minutes, we're all at the studio. We walked in through the lobby and up on the wall were posters of all of Guestavo's previous groups. When we came to the end I saw the one for Big Time Rush.

"Nice poster guys, I'm surprised James isn't doing one of his weird poses like he usually does," I commented. The other three snickered behind closed hands while James gave me a glare.

"Hey if you had a face as awesome as this," he wiggled his fingers in front of his face again. "Then you'd pose too."

I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. I give him a laugh and soon the others join in with me.

"DOGS!" a strong voice shouts.

We turn around and we see a man with huge bug eyed classes and wearing a lot of bling. Beside him was an African American woman holding a clipboard towards her chest, she had a warm smile on her face and I decided then that she was the nicest out of the two.

"I told you to be here an hour ago, and it is now," checks the clock, "two hours later!" he yells.

Wow this guy really needs to keep his temper under control. The woman steps forward and tries to calm him down.

"Sorry Guestavo, but Mandy here just got here from home and we were showing her around and-"

"I don't care about any Maggie! We have a new album to work on and Griffin will be here tomorrow to listen to the new song. Now, get to Mr. X and start working on the new dance. You only have one day to get it! Now, GO!"

The boys cower in fear behind me and push me forward. I turned my head to look at them as if they're crazy.

"Her name's Mandy, not Maggie," Carlos says in a scared tone.

"Again I don't care,"

I decide to step in and introduce myself. I hold my hand out for Guestavo to shake.

"Hi, I'm Mandy, Logan's little sister," when he doesn't shake my hand the woman steps in and shakes it for him.

"Hi I'm Kelly, Guestavo's assistant. It's nice to meet you," she gives me a polite smile which I return. "Logan, I didn't know you had a younger sister."

"Yup I do-"

"DOGS. WORK. NOW!" Guestavo yells so loud it's like the place shakes. The guys scamper off leaving me alone with Kelly and Guestavo.

"So how do you like Hollywood so far Mandy?" Kelly asks trying to make conversation.

"It's pretty amazing so far. I love it,"

"You," Guestavo points a finger at me. I gulp. "Do you sing?"

"Ummm, no I dance. I'm here for the dance competition at the Palm Woods and-"

"Don't care, go do something important, like supervise the dogs and make sure they don't break anything."

Again I gulp.

"There with Mr. X, go down this hallway and make a left and then you'll come to a dance studio,"

I nod my thanks and quickly move away. Wow, that guy is scarier than the judges; and they glare at you throughout your entire performance.

Quickly finding the studio, I see the guys dancing, or attempting to dance more like it. James was flexing his arms, Carlos looked like a monkey, Logan looked lost and confused, and Kendall was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"Wow, what a sight to see," they all looked at me and I had a wide smile on my face.

"Well it's harder than it looks,"

"You try doing this stuff,"

"And dealing with a crazy teacher,"

"I look so good right now," oh James, ho you have NOT changed.

A man came in wearing dance clothes and a scowl on his face.

"Alright now, for your new extraordinary album," he made an X with his arms, "you will have to follow my lead and it will be double timed. So get ready to be xmazed."

I'm guessing this was Mr. X. when he turned the music on and started dancing, I was impressed. Usually I do ballet and actual choreograph, but this guy was pretty good. But the guys were completely stunned. They just stood there watching him. After a few seconds they 'tried' to follow his example, but failed miserably.

I laughed a little.

He cut the music and started yelling at them, using a lot of 'x' words.

"If you slow down the count and add a pose in, I think it would work out for them," I put my two cents in.

Mr. X looked at me, appalled. Guess he's not use to people telling him to change his routine.

"And who might you be?" he questioned.

"Oh that's Mandy, my younger sister, we brought her along to see the studio," Logan said.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Mr. X began to circle me. I looked at the guys and they were just as equally confused. "You have very good muscle in all the right places."

"Mandy is a dancer too," Carlos piped up.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, you must be eXtremely good then," the guys nodded in approval with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I'm here for the competition at the Palm Woods," I stated.

"Show me how x-talented you are,"

"Wait what?" I questioned. Did he really want me to dance right here right now?

"Dance a x-tra special routine that you have," he stood back and had his arms crossed, waiting for me to begin.

"Fine," the guys cheered, "Got an ipod doc anywhere?"

James and Carlos bring one out and I start up my ipod. I take off my shoes and put them in the corner. I choose a song and get ready in the middle of the floor. When the music starts, I start moving around in beat with the music. I could feel the music flowing through my body.

_The strands in your eyes  
>That color them wonderful<br>Stop me and steal my breath  
>Emeralds from mountains<br>Thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<em>

_Tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips<br>Instead of the gallows  
>Of heartache that hang from above<em>

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<br>_

I could feel eyes on me as I spun and leapt in the air. And I loved every feeling of it. _  
><em>

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed<br>You're my survival  
>You're my living proof<br>My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated  
>I'll hang from your lips<br>Instead of the gallows  
>Of heartache that hang from above<em>

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

_I've dropped out  
>Burned up<br>Fought my way back from the dead  
>Tuned in<br>Turned on  
>Remembered the things you said<em>

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>

As the music ended I struck my pose and automatically gave a bow. That was a dance that I created on my own in my spare time. I was planning on using it in the competition but that had yet to be decided.

I went back over to my shoes and slipped them back. I loved dancing barefoot it was the best feeling ever.

When I turned to face the guys, they stood in shock, staring at me until we all heard clapping.

**Soooo what do you guys think? R&R **

**The song I uses was **_**I'll be **_**by the Goo Goo Dolls. I just love that song so much:)!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well guys, here is the next chapter:) and I hope you like it. Enjoy:D **_

_**It gets very emotional for Mandy in this chapter and the guys too. And there's a little bit of dancing in here too:D**_

_**I do not own Big Time Rush, I do own Mandy though. **_

We turned around and saw Griffin, the boss of the band. And he was clapping? How weird was that?

He came forward with another man behind him. Griffin looks like the guy you know you have to obey, but you just can't take seriously at some points. Right now, to prove the point, he had a goofy smile on his face.

"That was fantastic! I always did say that this band needed some back up dancers," he stated proudly like it was his idea. We all gave him weird looks until Gustavo and Kelly came rushing in.

"What?" they yelled in unison.

"Of course Gustavo, don't you remember me saying that these boys should have back up dancers?" he asks them, though his eyes are still pinned on me, which was starting to creep me out.

"No,"

"Oh, well then. This girl is perfect. I want her to be the backup dancer for BTR." He announced. My mouth fell open in shock. Was he serious? Me, a backup dancer? He put his hands up, and made a frame motion with his hands.

"Oh yes, I can see her right now. Flashing light, the rhythm of the music pumping through her veins," he came over and put his arms around me in a buddy kind of way. One arm was around my shoulder, while the other was making gestures in the air, trying to convince me.

"Imagine it? The fame, the experience, the money," emphasis on the money. He got this really excited look in his eyes, and I was officially creped out. I looked back at the guys and they only shrugged. I sighed as I let this guy go off on in his own little world.

"That's great and all, but I don't think that it's right for me," he jumps away from me and I have to cover my ears at the moment.

"WHAT?" everyone in the room screams.

"I really don't have the time to be a back up dancer, especially when I have my own dance competition to worry about. I'm sorry," I begin to walk out.

I make it about halfway out the studio when the guys catch up to me, each shouting different things.

"How could you turn down that offer?"

"Opportunities' like this come one in a lifetime,"

"It's a great experience and you'd get to be famous like u; and get all the free food and stuff you want,"

"Plus, we can spend more time together,"

I knew they were all right, but I just couldn't do it.

"Gus, I appreciate you trying to convince me, but it's pointless. I'm not gonna join your band," and that's that.

"Ah!" and once again with the fainting.

"Okay, you really need to stop doing that James," I put my hands on my hips.

"Look," they turn to me, "I get what you're saying and all, but it's just not gonna happen. I don't have time, I have to worry about my team and how're going to win. That's the only reason why I came here, is to finish off with a bang and then go off to college. I'm sorry," and with that I heads back to the Palm Woods.

I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. I couldn't believe I was so heartless to them just now. I did want to catch up, but I do have my team to worry about. And what I said about only coming to LA for the competition was a total lie, it left me heartbroken.

When I got back to the Palm Woods I went upstairs to my apartment and locked myself in my room. On my bed I cried. I cried because I was so heartless to my brother and friends. I cried because I didn't know what to do anymore. And I cried because starting tomorrow, I'll be working nonstop for a whole month.

I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke up the sun was just starting to rise. I dressed for the day which was a pair of tan tights, black shorts, and a black leotard. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and made my way down to the lobby, dance bag in hand. I got my schedule and groaned. I barely got anytime to myself. I had a dance lesson with an instructor every hour, and only got a half hour break in-between one and two o'clock.

Awesome, as if I don't have much of a life anyway.

I sighed and made my way to the hotels ballroom type room. Inside were girls from all over the country. I put my dance bag down and began to stretch. I was working on my splits when I spotted a hockey helmet amongst the heads of everyone.

I groan out loud. It is so like the guys to try and hook up with a girl from who knows where and do who knows what. I get up and make my way over to Carlos and find him 'trying' to impress a group of girls.

"Carlos, what exactly are you doing?" I watched in fascination as he attempted to flex his muscles. Attempt being the key word.

"Oh, hey Mandy; and I was just going to ask this lovely lady out on a date for tonight," he bowed and put on an English accent.

I had to stifle my giggles with my hand and look the other way.

The group just giggled and turned away. When I looked at Carlos I saw that he had his sad face on. I put my arm around his shoulder and gave him a one armed hug.

"Don't take it personally, their just like me; they only have dance on their mind right now, trust me." I give him a grin. It seems to cheer him up though. But then I saw him look at another group, this one all blondes.

Oh brother.

"That's okay, I think I'll live. Now if you'll excuse me," and there he goes, off to la la land.

I shook my head and finished my stretching.

"Hey Mandy,"

I turned around and found Dani. She was dressed similar to me except in gray shorts and a white leotard.

"Hey Dani, what's up?"

"Eh, usual. Hey you okay? I heard you crying last night," she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, no harm, and no foul."

"Well, if you say so," she began to stretch as she turned away from me.

Was I really okay? I had no idea. I pushed the thought out of my head as the class started.

It was basic routine, instructor comes in, explains what's going to be happening over the next month, and so on and so on. I tuned out most of the conversation.

When he was finished, we all began to work on ballet. For the most part it was easy; just working on the basics. Plea, pirouettes, leaps, jumps and positions; same old same old.

About halfway through the lesson, I heard weird noises coming from above my head. That's odd. I look up and see an air vent about two ft away from my head. Must be a malfunction or something. I turn my head back and begin to grand plea into second position when a noise brings my attention back to the ceiling.

When I look up this time though, I see four bodies fall out, one after the other. I shake my head and roll my eyes, already knowing who it was.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all stand up and fix themselves, dusting themselves off and grinning like the fools they were. I just shake my head and close my eyes.

"Hey Mandy, isn't that your brother Logan?" I hear Dani ask me.

"Unfortunately, yes,"

When I look at them, they all grin and laugh nervously. I just give them a disbelieving look and turn away from them.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here?" the instructor asks, his arms crossed.

The guys all look at each other nervously and begin to stutter. Typical.

"Well, since you've rudely interrupted my lesson, now you get to be a part of it. Go stand next to someone and follow my lead," he turned back to the mirror.

"But we're not dressed right for this type of situation and-" Logan tried to reason with him but was cut off.

"Don't care, now dance," they looked away and tried not to make eye contact.

"I SAID DANCE!" he yelled.

The guys immediately jumped up and ran to find a place to stand. Coincidentally, they all chose to stand next to me. I had Logan and Kendall on my right, and Carlos and James on my left.

"Seriously guys? You had to crash my rehearsal?"

"Well we didn't know where you were and-"

"We had no idea where to look until we-"

"Asked Bitters what's going on when all these girls were coming in here-"

"And we assumed you were in here too." James finished proudly, obviously full of himself at the moment.

"That doesn't explain why you had to come through the air vent though," we began to move are arms in first position and so on.

"Well we tried that before, but as Carlos put it,"

"They kicked me out,"

"Well it serves you right for trying to get in here in the first place." I point my finger at them accusingly.

We began to ballet walk forward. I watched in amusement as they tried to copy my every step. It was quiet amusing to watch actually. Carlos had his hand in the air up too high, Logan was kicking his feet, Kendall was just walking, and James was staring at his reflection.

After a half an hour, we finished the first session. I looked at the guys, who were now on the floor panting.

"So, you regret falling through the air vent now?" a smirk was clearly written on my face.

All four of them groaned and I only laughed.

I went to change into my jazz shoes and when I returned to them, they still hadn't moved.

I put my shoes on and began to stretch again.

"How can you do that after what we all just went through?" I vaguely heard Logan mumble.

"It's not that hard," I reply with ease. They all look at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"Are you serious? My legs are literally screaming right now!" James, oh how dramatic he can be.

"Well that's what happens when you don't stretch," I pointed out in a smug way.

"Oh for all that is good and holy in this world," Logan expressed. Funny, I said something like that once. Yup, we're totally siblings.

"Well, that's what you get for sneaking in on people, especially girls,"

I begin to dance around in my tap shoes, getting a feel for them. I do some spins and pose as I watch myself in the mirror. I catch Kendall watching me through the mirror. Our eyes met, and a little spark began to burn within my mind.

I advert his gaze and lowered my face to hide my blush. Why was this happening? Kendall may be good looking but he has a girlfriend. A girlfriend I have yet to me.

"You've changed so much," I hear him comment.

I turn around and I see he's still staring at me.

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean you're different, not only in looks but you seem more confident," the others nodded.

"I have to agree with him, over the two years we've been apart, you've seemed to change a lot Mandy," Logan pointed out.

The others managed to get into a sitting position and also looked at me.

"Okay, what's with all the staring now?"

"You let your hair grow longer,"

"You wear girl clothes now,"

"You're also wearing contacts,"

"And you're wearing makeup,"

"So," they all looked at me, "What's your point?"

"It's weird!" they said in unison.

"Well I like the way I look now and as long as I like it, isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess, it's just hard seeing you like this," Kendall admitted.

Wait, what the heck does that mean?

"Wait, you're saying you don't like the way I look now?" I was more angry than hurt right now. Not only were they my friends, they were my family too.

"Well no, not exactly; but we're just use to seeing you look like you did before," Logan spoke up. The others nodded their heads.

"Well you can be like that, but as long as I'm happy, you should be happy for me too," I was hurt. Not gonna lie. To hear that my own brother doesn't like the way I look punched me.

"Well I like the way you look," James spoke with an impish grin on his face. Carlos nodded his head vigorously.

"Thanks guys," I gave them a sincere smile. "At least somebody likes me for who I am now and not who I was two years ago," directed to Kendall and Logan. They both looked shocked while James and Carlos were high fiving each other.

"Wait Mandy, we didn't mean it like that," Kendall said defensively.

"Yeah, we're just being honest with you," Logan said.

"And I appreciate that, really I do. But I thought you'd be more understanding, especially you Logan," I looked directly at him, "I mean I'm your little sister. Shouldn't you like me for who I am? And not how I look? I'm still the same Mandy from two years ago; same personality." He had a guilty look on his face. In fact, they all had guilty looks on their faces.

I knew I was digging in deep with this, and I might regret it later, but my anger that's been suppressed for those two years is coming up.

"But then again, how would you know if my personality changed or not? You left and you never called or anything. I was left behind, wondering if you ever thought about me or not," by now my voice was rising a little. I was starting to get weird looks from everyone in the room, but I didn't care.

"For two years, I had to defend myself from bullies. For two years, I had to do everything by myself. I was all alone. You never called to wish me a happy birthday or anything! How do you think that made me feel? Like I was invisible. Like I was nothing!" by now they had their faces planted on the ground in shame.

"Where were you when I needed you the most? You were here, having fun and getting famous! But you couldn't even find time to call me or write me? No, you didn't. You probably wouldn't either. You we're too busy being pop starts. You never came to my recitals for the past two years either. And those were important times too! And now this is my last year, and we're all brought together because of a dance competition. Out of all the things?"

Small tears began to fall down my face. I didn't care, I didn't do anything. My rage was starting to die down. I looked at the guys, expecting them to say something, anything. Instead they were silent. I sighed and wiped away the tears.

I turned around and moved to the front of the room, away from the guys. I knew people were watching me, but I didn't mind them. I just danced. I danced until the anger left me. When I turned to see the guys, I saw that they were gone. Typical. Again they leave me alone, except now it's for all the wrong reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys:) sorry I haven't updated this story in a while… I've been busy writing my other story he he…. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope ya'll love it gets very intense and family related in this chapter with a hint of a surprise :) this chapter's kinda short cause I'm really bust this week… but next one will be long promise:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR, only Mandy**

**Read, Reviews and enjoy**

I couldn't look at the guys in the eyes. I didn't want to. I held my head high and continued with the lessons. Not once did I turn around, but when we were done, I saw that they were already gone. I should've known better. I went back up to the apartment to change when I saw a sticky not on the counter. Frowning, I picked it up and read it over. _Go down the hall and make a left,_ it read.

I crumpled the note into a ball and threw it away. The guys were already pushing it and now this. This was ridiculous. But then again, could be fun too. Alright, I'll play their game for now; but they'll regret provoking me in the end. I went out and down the hall like the note said. When I found the next clue, on a fire alarm, it said to go down to the lobby.

Down in the lobby, where the heck was I supposed to look there? I mean it's called a lobby for a reason, how am I gonna find a note? Looking around, I spotted it on the front bell. I rolled my eyes and plucked it off. Go to the pool, it said. I went outside and looked around.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turned around to head back upstairs when I bumped right into Carlos and James. They had their arms crossed and wouldn't let me through.

"Look guy, I'm so not in the mood for this," I sigh. But they wouldn't let me through. I huffed angrily and moved to the left, but wherever I went, they'd follow.

"Mandy, just hear us out?" James begged.

"And why should I?" I questioned. What could they possibly have to say after two years?

"Because you need to hear it from us," a new voice joined in. I turned around and Kendall and Logan were standing there too, with their arms crossed.

"Okay, what is this? And intervention?"

They crowded around me and soon lead me, more like forced me, to sit down in one of the chairs. I waited for them to start explaining, but all they did was stare at me. I crossed my arms and legs and continued to wait.

"Okay, is anyone going to tell me what they're doing or are all of you just gonna stare there and gawk?" I burst out. They quickly composed themselves and started rambling at the same time.

"Okay, guys! One at a time please," I begged.

"Mandy," Logan began.

"You have every right to be mad at us," James.

"We never should have left you behind," Carlos.

"But more importantly, we're so sorry we forgot all about you and left you all alone. We should've written or called or something. How could we forget the most important girl in our lives?" Kendall. My heart fluttered at this; I never thought they cared that much. Then, I knew I couldn't stay mad at them forever. We were a family; we each made up one person of an entire body.

"Okay, you're all forgiven," I said like it was no big deal.

"WHAT!" they all screamed in unison, earning a few strange looks from everyone.

"Yeah, I mean how can I stay mad at my guys? That would be like telling Carlos not to eat chocolate pudding; he'd do it anyway," I pointed out.

"I do love pudding," he muttered off.

"What I'm trying to say is," I stood up, "that I'm not mad at you guys, I'm mad at the fact you forgot about me,"

"We know, and we're so sorry," Logan came up and put his arm around my shoulder, pretty soon we were all in a group hug. I laughed as they all squeezed me.

"And I forgive you guys, but if you ever do it again; well, you know what'll happen," I smirked evilly and they all let go of me in fear. "I'm kidding you guys" they all breathed in relief, "mostly,"

"Well, now that we're all good now, what would you like to do?" James asked trying to sound polite.

"Well, since you crashed my rehearsal, broke into my apartment and got me out here in the open, I think the honors of deciding what we should do should go to you guys." I offered with a smile.

"Well I say we go to Roque Records and hang," Carlos said excitedly while tapping his helmet.

"Or we could go to the library, where there's peace and quiet?" Logan put in. we all looked at him in utter craziness.

"Or we could go to Roque Records," I say and all the guys holler and high five.

We walk to the studio, chattering happily. We were best friends again. I was laughing and smiling like I haven't in two years. We walked through the hall of posters, commenting on how old they were. We were mostly poking fun at them.

When we got to the lounge, we all plopped down and continued talking. It was all innocent talking until Carlos brought up a question I'd been dreading.

"Hey, Mandy have you dated anyone since we've been gone?" all guys turned to me. I wanted to burry my head in my hands but I didn't. My face flushed red too.

"There've been a few guys," I said sheepishly.

"What guys?" they said in unison. They all had their arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Uh, you know; just some guys who are my age, and uh you know," I tried to brush it off like it was nothing. But that wasn't the case. "Okay you guys can stop staring at me now; it's freaking me out," I turn away.

"You're not dating anyone right now, are you?" Logan asked.

"No," I said too fast.

I heard all of them breathe a sigh of relief. I laughed and stretched out on the couch; wrapping my arms around Logan and Kendall. "You guys will always be number one in my hearts, you know that right?" they all nodded.

Carlos suddenly got this idea on how to annoy Gustavo. I didn't want any part in it, but they all insisted I did. I was reluctant to agree, but eventually caved in. the plan was to prank Gustavo and get back at him for something he did to the guys in the past. I didn't ask any questions. My job was to prank call him and keep him on the phone long enough for the guys to set up their plan. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"What is it?" he yelled into the phone. I pulled it back and rubbed my ear.

"Hello yes, this is the insurance company for your car," I said in a cool, calm voice. Well I ws trying to hold my laughter.

"What about my car?" he said rudely.

"Well, according to our records here, it seems you've failed to pay your insurance for the past, oh let's see five years," I said innocently.

There was yelling and pictures falling off the wall in the next thirty seconds. The whole building seemed to shake and I could hear Gustavo's voice shriek and various unmentionable words through the phone.

"What do you mean I haven't paid my insurance in five years?" I could practically see his face turning purple.

"That is correct Mr. Rocue. Now according to our policies, we have to tow your car away, which should be happening right about now," I hand up the phone and watch as Gustavo runs out of his office and out the building and into the parking lot. I laugh silently as I watch the guys move into his office, giving me the thumbs up as the walk in. For the next ten minutes, all I hear is various construction noises coming from the inside. I even heard a chainsaw. Knowing it was Carlos; I turned away and sat down on one of the couches. The guys came out two minutes later.

"Do I even want to know what you guys did?" I asked as Kendall and James sat down next to me.

"Nope," Kendall said, popping the 'p'.

"Well then, what should we do until the giant turd come back?" Carlos asked.

We didn't get to answer him because Gustavo came back in, mumbling about stupid car insurance and whatnot. The guys and I tried our hardest to contain our laughter.

"What are you dogs laughing at?" he yelled.

"Nothing,"

He turned around and headed to his office. As soon as the doors closed, the guys jumped from their seats, pulling me with them, and pressed up against the door. We all waited anxiously and then we heard it. Gustavo screaming and things breaking and shattering. They guys and I all high fived and whooped. That is until we bolted out of the studio when Gustavo barged out of his office, dirt all over his clothes.

"DOGS!" I think the whole world could hear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait….. but I am back with this story so don't worry:) **

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it:)**

**Review please:D**

The days flew by too quickly for my liking. Every day, I spent as much time as I could with the guys. It was like nothing ever happened between us. Our emotional tear was finally mending. And I could not be happier.

We spent the days either lounging about the pool or tormenting Bitters. And if it wasn't him it was poor Gustavo. Well not poor in a way, he deserved more than half the stuff he got coming to him.

Anyway back to us. In the morning I prank with Carlos. Oh how I've missed that daredevil. From throwing water balloons at random strangers to spraying silly string at the hotel staff. Oh the good times keep rolling in. James and I would spend our time debating which hair mousse was better. I never thought I would have these conversations, let alone with James of all people. To say the least, they were interesting. Logan on the other hand, wanted to know what my grades had been in the past two years. Now he spends his time tutoring me. It bugs me to no end, but he's always cared about my grades; and that's what makes him an awesome brother.

Kendall, well that's a long story. I find myself spending the majority of my day with him instead of the others. Don't get me wrong though, I love spending time with him; it's just the little butterflies that creep into my stomach that bother me. I mean, Kendall is like my second brother! I should not in any possible way feel this way about him. Can I?

"Hey Mandy?" an excited voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up from my book, yes I was reading a book and debating in my head, and found Carlos grinning like he won the lottery.

"A part of me doesn't want to know and the other part is scarred to ask," I trailed off. He only shook his head and laughed.

"How would you like to be a part of the most awesomest prank in the history of pranks?"

I thought about it. To get in trouble and get yelled at, or laugh it off in the end? I'm gonna go with number one.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," I rose from my seat as Carlos did a little happy dance. I laughed at his antics and together we walked into the lobby, with him explaining his awesome plan.

"And then you'll pull the string and thousands of-"

"Hey Mandy you busy?" a new voice asked. Logan had just come up. Before I could answer though, Carlos had beaten me to it.

"Yes as a matter of fact she is; Mandy is going to help me pull the most awesomest prank ever!" Carlos explained for the second time, and I swear I saw his eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Well I need someone to come to the library with me, and since I am her older brother, I win," Logan countered back in his all knowing tone.

Carlos, like the little kid he is, stuck his tongue out and grabbed my arm. Seeing this, Logan grabbed my other arm. And thus the tug of war began.

"She needs to help me look at books," Logan pulled me towards him.

"I need her to have fun," Carlos pulled me to him.

"She's my sister,"

"She's my best friend,"

"You have other friends,"

"None who'll be able to pull this prank off,"

It just kept going on and on for who knows how long. And enter James.

"Hey guys," he looked at us oddly, "What're you doing?"

"Fighting over Mandy," Carlos and Logan said in unison.

"I want her to come to the library with me," Logan began.

"And I want her to help me pull a prank," Carlos finished.

"Well I think you two should be ashamed of yourselves, you're both fighting over her and have either of you two asked her what she wants to do?" they looked down in guilt. "Besides, she needs to help me pick out the perfect hair mousse for my date tonight," he finished. And cue the yelling.

It went on and on for quite a while. To say the least, my arms were beginning to hurt from all the tugging. But all three of them never loosened their grips. We attracted some interesting stares and remarks.

Pretty soon though, my knight in shining armor stepped forward.

"Guys, what're you doing? You're gonna hurt her," a new voice invaded the conversation. Carlos, Logan and James stopped their bantering and looked at Kendall with wide eyes and then down at me. All at once, they released their holds on me and all began to apologize at the same time.

"Enough you guys, we have to remember Mandy's only gonna be here for another couple of weeks. We can't keep fighting over he like she's some possession and really look at her; she's really here and not for much longer. So let's spend as much time with her as we can, and let's do it together."

The boys muttered apologies and walked off in the other direction. I looked at Kendall, a thankful smile on my face.

"You know for a moment, you kinda sounded like a mom," I laughed as he glared at me playfully.

"Well, somebody has to keep them in line, and I am the guy for the job," he stated in a proud tone.

"Whatever you say, Mama Knight," I laughed hysterically as his eyes popped open in fear.

"Gee thanks for your support Mandy," he smirked and my knees began to shake.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking this way, especially about a good friend of mine. Curse you puberty!


End file.
